


Torture

by SlasherFiend



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Beta Peter Hale, Hurt Peter Hale, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mutually Unrequited, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlasherFiend/pseuds/SlasherFiend
Summary: Snippets of Chris and Peter's meetings up to season four and even a little beyond.OrChris fell in love with Peter and is bad at feelings so he never tells him.





	Torture

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from a song with the same name by Les Friction. It inspired a few scenes in this. As did this gifset: http://hd-hale.tumblr.com/post/167132932427/inouken-peterchris-trope-the-cautionary
> 
> tagged with violence and child abuse just in case because Gerard

Chris had first met Peter in high school.

 

It was what one would expect.

 

Chris was the new kid, they had classes together, shared glances, if Chris was lucky some conversation.

 

Peter was sarcastic and just as cunning then as when he got older.

 

That didn’t mean Chris wasn’t instantly intrigued. No one had been able to get under his skin like Peter.

 

Always with a quip about Chris’s clothes, the obvious for a question when studying, etc. It never seemed like it was to harm Chris, just mess with him.

 

Chris found it hard to tell Peter to fuck off when Peter was the only one paying Chris any attention, even if Chris didn’t want it and had no idea why Peter was interested in him.

 

They only ever hung out after school, when they got close, because Chris didn’t want to go home to Gerard and Peter refused to take Chris to his house for some strange reason.

 

Chris would watch Peter play basketball, he never seemed to put forth a lot of effort.

 

“Just natural talent,” Peter would say with a smirk as he leaned against the trophy case in the hallway.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

After a championship win, Chris having found an easy rhythm in the days and liked going to school, he was ecstatic, clapping enthusiastically with Noah Stilinski in the wooden bleachers before running down and kissing Peter on the court.

 

Peter was surprised, but only pulled away because he had to shower.

 

Chris didn’t know why he had kissed Peter, it’s not like they were dating.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I think you should meet my family.”

 

Months later, near Christmas was when Peter took Chris to his house, it was like a mansion.

 

Chris wasn’t sure why Peter had taken him here, they were just good friends.

 

But despite being popular, Peter really didn’t have a few close friends.

 

Chris learned later to cherish what Peter had done to let him in the Hale home.

 

Peter’s older sister and parents met them at the door and Chris’s blood turned to ice when they were introduced as Mr. and Mrs. Hale.

 

Gerard had been looking for a Hale pack. “They’re here, have been for years. Always talking about peace.” Gerard laughed and turned up the electricity on a young beta from another pack. “There’s never peace when dealing with wild animals.”

 

Chris sat down to dinner and Peter was concerned.

 

Chris wanted to leave. He couldn’t get back to town though, Peter had driven them.

 

Peter took him outside, to the Preserve.

 

Peter stuck his hands in his pockets, the cold night air didn’t seem to bother him. A full moon licked at the edges of the Preserve. “What’s wrong Christopher?”

 

Chris ran a hand over his face. “You have to get out of here. Run, leave now.”

 

Peter laughed. “Why?”

 

Chris shivered, he had fallen for Peter, a wolf. Somehow, among all of this he really liked Peter, but Gerard would be livid when he found out. Chris shook his head, he couldn’t say it out loud, the words wouldn’t come. “Do you trust me?”

 

Peter nodded.

 

“Then leave tomorrow.” Chris turned to walk away, he could manage the Preserve on foot even in the cold.

 

Peter followed.

 

Chris spun around. “No, Peter!” He shoved the wolf hard.

 

Peter was confused.

 

Suddenly an arrow whizzed by.

 

Chris turned.

 

Gerard approached them.

 

Peter growled, eyes bleeding yellow, his claws and fangs dropped.

 

“No!” Chris put himself between Peter and Gerard.

 

“Get back boy.” Gerard hit Chris with the back of the crossbow and he fell to the ground.

 

Peter snarled.

 

Gerard aimed for Peter’s chest.

 

There was a roar and a large wolf barreled into Gerard, knocking Chris back as he tried to get up. There was snarling as the wolf and Gerard tumbled into the frozen leaves.

 

Peter went to Chris’s side, claws still out.

 

Chris scrambled back, Peter’s brows furrowed, and he leaned away, accidentally cutting Chris’s thigh.

 

Suddenly there was a howl.

 

Peter’s head snapped up. He roared, dropping to his knees.

 

The wolf stumbled towards Chris, an arrow in its chest, panting hard, red eyes glancing at Peter.

 

Peter whimpered.

 

Chris tried to crawl forward, to help, but the wolf collapsed, and the light vanished from its eyes.

 

The wolf turned back into Mrs. Hale.

 

There was a terrified howl from the house.

 

Peter spun around.

 

Something smashed and crashed in the house.

 

Peter ran back.

 

Chris got to his unsteady feet, only for Gerard to grab him by the back of the neck, forcing him to stand on his bleeding leg.

 

“We have to dissect her before they can bury her.” Gerard had some scrapes on his body, but he was fine over all. No bite or claw marks on him. He gave the crossbow to Chris and went back a few paces to where his broadsword was.

 

Chris flinched as the blow landed.

 

There were more howls from the Hale house.

 

Chris was crying.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Chris didn’t want to think about Peter when he came back with a young Allison and Victoria in tow.

 

He had told himself Peter was nothing more than as his father had said afterwards “A rabid dog that needed to be put down”. Chris had the scars to prove it, from attacks and Gerard alike. It was easier to believe that.

 

Chris took Allison around town, feeling eyes on his back.

 

Peter was following them, Chris was sure of it.

 

Chris tried not to think about him as he bought Allison ice cream and dresses at the mall.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A week later the Hale house burned.

 

Victoria kept an eye on Allison as Chris went to the house.

 

Peter crawled from the smoldering ash, burned, and eyes bright yellow. He spotted Chris, already starting to heal a little along his back, just a tiny bit, and reached for him.

 

Chris backed away, boots kicking up more ash. Chris knew it was fear that made him back away. But fear of what had happened or something else, he didn’t know.

 

Peter paused in his reach towards Chris, he had the same hurt look on his face as when his mother died. Except now it was his whole family.

 

Chris couldn’t stay, he went back to the car and EMTS arrived.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next time Chris saw Peter, it was on the lacrosse field.

 

Peter spotted him and roared, fangs dropped, eyes red.

 

Chris pulled his gun and aimed it at Peter. He had known the Alpha was Peter, had never visited him, couldn't bring himself to do it. He had to do this, he had to keep Peter from hurting anyone else.

 

Peter paused, just within Chris’s personal space, not seeming to care about the gun on him.

 

Chris ground his teeth. “You loved me, didn’t you? Why didn’t you kill me for what I did to your family?”

 

Peter sprang at Chris, taking him to the ground.

 

Chris clipped Peter in the shoulder.

 

Peter whimpered, hand instantly clutching the healing wound. “It’s not you. But if you stay Christopher, you will die.” Peter backed up and Chris got to his feet.

 

Just then Jackson, Lydia and Stiles came towards them.

 

Peter ran towards Stiles and grabbed him, taking him to his Jeep.

 

Chris followed them to the parking lot, but then they were in Stiles’ Jeep and were gone.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

 

The next time Chris saw Peter was in Derek’s loft.

 

Allison had offered to come with Lydia, wanting answers, but Chris told them he would handle it.

 

Peter was stubborn, he was always stubborn. But he was also impatient, and he advanced on Chris, voice cool.

 

Chris pulled out a stun baton and pointed it at Peter.

 

Peter snarled. “What do you want from me Christopher?”

 

“You’re lucky I haven’t killed you by now.”

 

“I thought your code was to do so. What’s been stopping you all these years? You didn’t actually have feelings for me, did you?”

 

Chris jabbed Peter with the baton and left as he twitched on the floor, pretending his heart didn’t ache at Peter’s pained whimpers. He had all the answers he needed anyway, despite Peter not telling him much, it was enough.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Peter stood against the wall of the cell in Eichen, breathing against it.

 

Chris watched him draw on the glass as it got fogged up.

 

Peter’s eyes flicked blue. “You can’t keep me in here forever.”

 

“It’s safer…”

 

“Is it? You were the one who had to take me here, all the children were too frightened to do it.”

 

“Derek almost died, and you betrayed him.” Chris took a half step forward. “You impaled me in the sewers. You worked with my sister! I thought we-!” Chris ran a hand over his face.

 

Peter smiled slowly. “You thought what? That we still had something? After all this time? When I had been trying to get you to come back to me, for _years_ and you refused to see me. When you do see me it’s only for your own interests. Why should I assume it’s ever to rekindle what we had when we were young?” Peter turned, putting his back to the wall.

 

Chris walked up to the glass. “We can’t say sorry and act like all is forgiven. What am I supposed to do Peter? What am I supposed to say?”

 

“You still have a new code to follow, don’t you?”

 

“That’s why you’re in here, to keep you from hurting anyone else. Scott didn’t want to do this, but he’s right.”

 

Peter tensed and growled. “You know what they’ll do to me in here.”

 

Chris swallowed and nodded. “I do, yes.”

 

“Then let me out.” Peter turned back around, forearms braced on the wall.

 

“We can’t trust you,” Chris said softly.

 

“ _You_ can’t trust me! You stopped trusting me the night you found out what I was.”

 

Chris sighed. “Gerard would have-“

 

“I know. I knew then about your father, we all did. But I thought since I liked you, that you were different, but you led him right to-“

 

“No, Peter, I had no idea he had followed me. I thought he didn’t know we were dating, considering we only were together at school.”

 

“Well someone talked.”

 

“Maybe it was Kate. Or someone at school. A friend of Kate’s, the same ones she had help torch the house.”

 

Peter hummed, it didn’t seem like he believed Chris. “Was the thought of loving me, a werewolf, that hideous to you?” Peter asked softly after a moment.

 

“You know what Gerard told me, drilled into me. I-I hurt you and thought it was better to stay away. I couldn’t leave Victoria or Allison…”

 

“You mean you were a coward.”

 

Chris’s eyes glittered as they hardened. “Maybe it would have been better if I had put you down when I had the chance.” Chris turned to walk out.

 

“Maybe it would have been better,” Peter said just loud enough for Chris to hear.

 

Chris clenched his fists as he walked out and down the hall. He wouldn’t make the mistake of loving Peter again. And he didn’t, six months later he forgot Peter ever existed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm shipperfiendobssesser on tumblr (I really don't know how to link) but come talk to me :)


End file.
